1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar motor vehicle roof with a closure element for a roof opening which forms a primary solar generator and which can is displaceable between a closed position and an open position
2. Description of Related Art
A generic motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned type is known, for example, from published German Patent Application No. DE 37 13 854 A1, the closure element being formed by the cover of a spoiler roof. The cover comprises a transparent pane which on its outside is in part provided with a lining which renders it opaque and which is formed by solar cells. Underneath the cover there is a movable headliner which likewise bears solar cells on its top.
Published German Patent Application No. DE 37 13 853 A1 discloses a spoiler roof for motor vehicles in which there are solar cells on the bottom of the rear part of the spoiler cover or on a roof-mounted installation surface on the rear edge of the roof opening.
German Utility Model DE 296 18 379 U1 discloses a separate mobile solar module for motor vehicles which can be attached on the body or in the vehicle interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,634 discloses a solar module which is located in the interior of a motor vehicle and which is integrating into the front sun visor. The sun visor is made to unfold in two parts so that in its unfolded position the active surface of the solar module is enlarged.